pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Lavender Town (level)
Persian are rather fast, so it's wise to use at least one Pokémon that has a move with a slowing effect, such as Bulldoze, Rock Tomb, Low Sweep, and to a lesser extent Thunderwave and String Shot. When attacking, the enemy Pokémon target the Pokémon with the highest Defense/Special Defense; use Pokémon that can sponge the majority of the Persians' moves with a Defense-raising move, such as Golem with Defense Curl or Blastoise with Withdraw. Golem also doubles as a Bulldoze-user, but be careful using it in the front spots, as Water Gun will dispose of it quickly. Switching its spot on the 5th wave will remove its Defense buff and usually keep it from being targeted by incoming Persians. Machamp is very useful for its STAB type advantage over Normal-types and its access to Low Sweep. Primeape also gets STAB from Fighting-type moves, so make use of it. Using a Grass-type Pokémon with Giga Drain and Poison Powder is also effective, as it takes advantage of STAB and restores the user's HP as it deals damage. For defending from enemy Persians' attacks, make use of type-advantages. Clefable, for example, is immune to Shadow Claw, and has a very powerful STAB attack in Tri Attack. Tri Attack also has a chance to inflict status problems. Of course, not all of your Pokémon need to have high defensive capabilities with proper team support. Alakazam, Mr. Mime and Electrode all have good attacking capability, but what's important is their access to Reflect and Light Screen, which partially protect your entire team from physical and special attacks respectively. These barriers need to be raised every round, but their duration is long enough to last through all of the attacks per round. For offensive team support, always use Helping Hand from Arcanine, Nidoking and Nidoqueen. All three have access to Fighting-type attacks, also: the Nidos have DynamicPunch and Arcanine has Reversal, which is more powerful with lower health, so Substitute may be used to control damage inflicted to it. Really, it's not a long level. It does require a good deal of switching attacks and positions, though, so stay alert and be aware of what attack the next wave is using and it should be easy to beat. When using other Pokémon, they are recommended to be Level 44, and to quickly level up, you must train them at the Vermilion Gym Challenge. Easy Strategy for underlevelled people: First things first, have a Grass-type with Sleep Powder, Spore, or anything that will cause Sleep. Also make sure it has Giga Drain. Solarbeam might also do quite well. Level 34 should do, but at 38 it becomes safe enough to do easy-peasy. Reason: Will resist Water Gun and will be able to inflict quite a punch, not to mention the Sleep which will provide extra safety during the harder waves. Next up, catch a Geodude or get Shiny one from the Challenge Level. Have it evolve into Graveler and then Golem. At level 36 you'll learn Bulldoze. And make sure you have Defense Curl. If possible, teach it Sunny Day (will weaken Water Gun and boost your Fire-Types) Reason: Will need a lot of hits to take this tank down, except on Water Gun wave,and Bulldoze is a good slower. Now get Arcanine, Nidoqueen or Nidoking for Helping Hand, and a power move, Fire Blast for Arcanine as an example. Reason: Helping Hand helps A LOT. And Fire Blast/Other powerful moves with STAB are monster in later Persians. Get a Poliwag now, and have it evolve into Poliwhirl and eventually Poliwrath with a Water Stone. Primeape will also do well. Have it learn a TM or a move that has a nice base power and is Fighting-Type. Reason: Type advantage and STAB. The other two spots are saved for the power moves. Bring anything that hits a lot. Reason: ... Now the strategy. Place Golem on the front lines, using Defense Curl and then switching to Bulldoze, sided with the Grass-Type with Giga Drain/Solarbeam spamming. On the middle, use your Fighting-Type and a power attacker. Lastly, the Helping Hand and another power attacker. Keep just hitting and using potions when needed. At the 4th wave, turn on Sunny Day and move Golem out of the way. Put the Grass using the Sleep Powder on the middle and move the power attackers to the front lines, leaving the second for your Grass and the Fighting, with Golem and Helping Hand on last. Heal when needed and move back to original positions. Change back to Giga Drain, have Helping Hand and Defense Curl on, and you'll get it with ease. Tip: Have all your Pokémon at around 36. That's when Golem learns Bulldoze, and your Pokémon will be doing lots of damage. At least make sure Golem is 36+ and all are 33+ and you'll be fine.